villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon is the first of the Dark Masters that first attacked the Digidestined in Digimon Adventure 01. He resembles the Seadramon's Mega form, though his enitre body is metal, hence the name. Appearance MetalSeadramon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a sea serpent. His entire body in encased in a golden and silver metal. Personality MetalSeadramon is very arrogant, and thus he loses his temper easily when his enemies get the best of him or when one of his plans of killing the DigiDestined fails. MetalSeadramon prefers to destroy his foes, rather than tease them. He actually argued with Piedmon and Puppetmon on how to destroy the Digidestined when they arrived from Earth (this could be because MetalSeadramon was the only data-type Digimon, which is considered neutral, out of the Dark Masters while the other three were virus-type Digimon, which is evil). MetalSeadramon doesn't destroy his own minions for sadistic enjoyment. The only time he destroyed his henchman was Scorpiomon when he failed on numerous occasions trying to catch the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventures 01 MetalSeadramon first appears along with the other Dark Masters. MetalSeadramon is one of the first Dark Masters to attack the Digidestined and their Digimon in their Champion forms. MetalSeadramon later hired Scorpiomon to put the Digidestined and their Digimon to sleep (except Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon) so he can burn them to a crisp. After Zudomon and Lillymon defeated Scorpiomon, MetalSeadramon decided to burn the Digidestined while they were sleeping, but Mimi, Joe, Lillymon, and Zudomon quickly woke the Digidestined and their Digimon partners up just in time before MetalSeadramon fried the hut. MetalSeadramon then gloated that he thought he toasted the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, but finds out that they're all gone as well as seeing a burning Scorpiomon running to the water . Enraged, MetalSeadramon turned on Scorpiomon and dropped him from a height, killing him. MetalSeadramon then went in pursuit with the Digidestined and defeated Lillymon and Zudomon, leaving the Digidestined at their mercy. Whamon suddenly came to their rescue and headbutted MetalSeadramon, allowing Whamon and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners to escape. MetalSeadramon sent his other flunkies, the Divermon to find and attack the Digidestined and their Digimon (who are inside Whamon.) When they failed, MetalSeadramon decided to finish off the heroes and attempted to kill WarGreymon by crushing him with his jaws, but Whamon rescued WarGreymon by freeing him out of MetalSeadramon's mouth. Angrily, MetalSeadramon used his River Of Power attack and struck Whamon by the head, killing him. WarGreymon then quickly avenged Whamon's death and destroyed MetalSeadramon by tunneling through his body, putting an end to the first Dark Master. Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) A MetalSeadramon was a member of the Bagra Army in the manga version of Digimon Xros Wars. The MetalSeadramon was part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. Profile He is one of the three Digimon made for anti-infantry interception and was the last one created, Cyborg type Digimon made for underwater interception. He has metal and organic characteristics; his Chrome Digizoid body repulses all attacks. He is the fastest Digimon under the sea! He never lets his targets escape no matter what. Attacks *River of Power *'Hot Squeeze' *'Poseidon's Divide' *'Shimetsuke' Quotes Trivia *It took 2 episodes to defeat in the Japanese version and 3 episodes in the English version due to the footage from the last part of Episode 42 moved to the beginning of Episode 43 in the English version. *MetalSeadramon previous Digimon form is MegaSeadramon. *MetalSeadramon can Digivolve into GigaSeadramon. Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Sea Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Stalkers Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes